


The Sun Kissed Your Skin, But Not as Much as Me

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Flirting, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry and Merlin don't actually know each other, Light Dom/sub, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Secret Identities, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vacation Fling, Vacation Romance, alcohol fueled sex, all the sex, because no matter what I can't not write feels, ignoring the golden circle, post secret service, sun drenched sex, the beach sex was maybe a mistake, vacation sex is not supposed to become vacation love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: What if the Kingsman were actually a secret organization? Like very few members knew other members, the support staff worked in shadow and were never seen. On missions Merlin and agents all used voice distortion equipment, meetings were in masks. You knew maybe 5 other people in the whole organization. Because that was safest, that kept agents from selling anyone out under torture.Harry has gone on vacation still recovering from being killed, and reluctant to become Arthur. 2 weeks before he becomes king to sort his mind out. A resort on an island seems perfect. Only he is nervous, lost his mojo when he lost his eye and the first week of the vacation there was barely a flirtation. But then he arrived on the second week.Merlin needed a vacation. He saved the bloody world with two trainees and was going to have to deal with a new Arthur soon. He just wanted all the booze in drinks with umbrellas, ever. In his mouth, poisoning his blood stream now. And then he saw the perfect man at the bar.Two strangers having a vacation fling who have known each other for over twenty years. A recipe for tragedy or happy ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stares at her wips. sighs at her lack of self control. but this idea was just too fun not to roll with.

"This was a mistake," Harry said.

"How is a perfect beach at an insanely exclusive resort a mistake?" Eggsy responded. "This place is so exclusive you need to provide your bank statement before you can even open the web page."

"The resort is astonishingly beautiful, and so are the people," Harry said. He sighed a bit and looked out his room window down to the bar in the pool, and the beach and ocean beyond it. "It is...difficult, Eggsy."

"You are well fit, Harry," Eggsy protested. "Look, you just need to get a little tipsy and use your training, and have a couple vacation hook ups."

"It feels vulgar."

"It's vacation shagging, Harry, it's supposed to be a little vulgar," Eggsy joked. "Come on, Harry, if anyone deserves a hurrah right now, it's you yeah?"

"You should have come with," Harry said. "Company would have been nice."

"You were supposed to find company, remember? And I'm sorting out Mum and Daisy," Eggsy reminded him. "Look you need to kill a few brain cells."

"I do think the bullet to the head took care of that."

"Harry, just go drink, swim, and find someone to dance with, and you'll feel better about cracking into the rule books and all the agent and staff files when you get back."

"I'm going to change things, Eggsy."

"Course you are, and you need to be well rested and shagged to change the world. Go. Play." Eggsy hung up.

Harry thought about calling back, but he doubted that Eggsy would pick up again. And maybe Harry had been spending a little too much time in his suite. But it was a very well appointed suite, with a plunge pool and a view. He had daily champagne delivered. Harry couldn't see why leaving seemed optional. The woman who had laughed the second day when he offered to buy her a drink had nothing to do with it. He was a seasoned agent though, and to admit that socializing was terrifying now, was simply not an option. He went to the wardrobe and put on a crisp white shirt and light weight trousers. He could at least go to the bar for a cocktail. He didn't actually have to engage with anyone but the bartender.

He made his way down to the corner bar, the small one that had less people at it, not there there a lot of people at this resort. 200 rooms only, and was currently only about 2/3rds occupied. It passed security checks, which was why it had been chosen. Also the photos of the rooms and the views had been breathtaking. Sure enough, there were less than twenty people in the bar and the music was low. He walked up and sat on a stool. "A dry martini, if you please," Harry requested and the bartender nodded. Harry looked around the crowd and didn't see anyone that looked his type or really open to flirtation. He was relieved.

He drank his martini and let his mind drift over any and every thought but never let one linger. He thought of work, and Eggsy, and football, and the rankings of his favourite gins. It was oddly soothing to not have to focus on any one thing. That aspect of this vacation had at least been a success.

Harry signaled for a second drink and noticed that a man was sitting two stools over from him. "I would like a drink, please."

"Of course, sir," the bartender said politely. "We have a large selection of beer, and wine, and spirits. The other gentleman is enjoying a Hendricks martini, would that suit you?"

"No," the voice had a Scottish lilt to it, urban and mellow. "I want it absurd. Pink with at least two umbrellas."

"I'm sorry?" the bartender was a little nonplussed and Harry angled his head to see the man, and he could understand the bartender's confusion. This was not the sort of person who seemed to drink frothy concoctions. He wore glasses and seemed to be of an age with Harry. The grey t-shirt was rather snug over strong shoulders and the denim hugged tightly as well. He looked like he should drink scotch straight from the barrel.

It was not a look that Harry objected to.

"I have analyzed cocktails. I wish to get very relaxed and the sort of drinks that women on group vacations love will get you there quickest. Ounce per ounce they have triple the alcohol of most other drinks. So pink and with umbrellas please."

"Of course," the bartender replied.

Harry couldn't stop himself, "Do the umbrellas add to the alcohol content." And oh did the man have an attractive smile.

"No, I just like the look of them. Put them in my hair as decoration when I am a wee bit tipsy."

Harry looked at the bald head of the man and laughed. "Perhaps you could put them in my hair instead," Harry suggested and blinked. That was the most forward thing he had said so far on this trip. "I mean..."

"I could very much consider sharing an umbrella with ye," the man said slowly. He looked Harry up and down and Harry straightened his posture a little bit. "But I couldn't do so without a name first."

"Harry," Harry replied and held out a hand.

"Edan," the man returned and shook the hand. He had smooth hands, though the finger tips were a little rough, different from Harry's gun calluses.

"Like paradise?" Harry asked. "Are you paradise?"

The man laughed. "Not even a little. Edan as in my mother was very high while filling out the paperwork for the birth certificate. It was supposed to be Aidan for my da, and her writing was too hard to read." Merlin smiled at the bartender when the drink came over. It was a virulent colour and had two umbrellas in it. "Excellent," he said. He raised the glass. "To meeting new people," he said.

"To new people," Harry agreed and saluted with his martini. "Is it actually any good?"

Edan took a sip, "Not bad actually. And more it will do the job. I'm going to be jet lagged, and the best thing will be a couple drinks and sleep straight through until morning in order to enjoy my trip."

Harry had been thinking about asking the man to dinner, but he figured after a statement like that it wouldn't be the best idea. "The beds here are very comfortable," Harry told him. "You'll sleep well."

"That would be a change indeed." Edan looked at him. "You have the look of London about you. Or am I wrong?"

"No," Harry said. "I work for a tailor there. You?"

"London as well, code monkey for a company." He sipped the drink. "This will grow on me, I do believe."

"I think I'll stick to martinis," Harry said.

"Your loss. Have you been here long?"

"A week," Harry said and he noticed that Edan seemed a little disappointed. "One more week to go though." And that perked the man up again. "It was thought I needed a two week restorative break. Due to the...recent circumstances I will be taking over as the head of the shop and needed just a little time before assuming that mantle."

"Logical." Merlin was half done his drink. "Was that in the recent circumstances as well?" He gestured with one of the umbrellas from his drink towards Harry's face. He licked it clean and then spun it in his fingers. It was hypnotic to watch. The man had beautiful hands.

"It was," Harry said and waited for the man to grow colder.

"You were lucky then."

"How?"

"Because most if they got an injury like that, didn't make it."

Harry had honestly not thought about it like that. He had been found by an American organization similar to Kingsman and they had excellent tech and had him recovered far sooner than could have been expected. When he was Arthur he was determined to build a relationship between their two groups. "I suppose I was lucky. Were you lucky?"

"I have a scar on my arse where I ran into an exposed nail."

Harry choked on his martini. "Well then, you suffered mightily."

"You have no idea," Edan replied and finished his drink. "That was divine."

"Hitting you that quickly?"

"I've been awake for 33 hours, so aye. Problem at work that had to be handled, almost missed my plane. Now I need to crash. Ye said ye were around for another week aye?"

Oh the accent went thicker with a frozen rum cocktail on the tongue. It was rather attractive. "I am," Harry told him. "Perhaps I'll see you around?" He stayed very still as Edan's hand reached out and thought of how to kill the man if all of sudden it was a trap. Instead the umbrella slid into his hair, over his ear.

"Perhaps I'll see ye under an umbrella. A nice private one, away from prying eyes. Have a good night, Harry," he said and was close enough Harry could see that the glassy of his eyes was only partly the drink and mostly exhaustion. He could also see how gorgeous the man's mouth was.

"Good night, Edan," Harry said and his breath would have touched the other man's face. He hoped that the gin smell wasn't too off putting. From the slow smile he received he guess not. Edan adjusted the umbrella over Harry's ear and his nail scraped the shell of his ear and Harry shivered.

Edan walked away and Harry watched him go.

"Another martini sir?" the bartender asked.

"No, I think a pink frothy beverage with two umbrellas would be excellent."

The bartender brought it and it was the most disgusting thing Harry had ever drunk and he left it half full. But he took the two umbrellas back to his room and the one behind his ear was carefully tucked away into his wash kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and felt...hopeful. He called in the butler that was provided for the executive suites and ordered breakfast for himself and inquired about reserving an umbrella by the pool and one of the almost tent like things he had noticed on the beach. The butler promised to see to it and 20 minutes later fruit and toast arrived. He had thought about something richer but if he was going to be in a bathing costume, just no. He drank some coffee and ate the meal and had a long shower. There were even any plans to meet up and perhaps Edan now that he had rest would be interested in someone else. 

It was annoying to be plagued by doubts. Perhaps the bullet had torn away his confidence along with his eye.

Harry figured that Eggsy would tell him to fake it until he made it. He gathered a book and sunblock and a few other things and went down to the pool. He found an umbrella that covered a beautiful lounging chair just a little away from the pool with his room number on it. He settled on the chair and opened his book. He seldom had time to read and this was his third book of the trip. He was a couple chapters in when he felt someone near. He took a deep breath and looked up. And it was a worker.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"A gentleman at the bar would like to know if you would like a mimosa?" he said.

Harry looked over and couldn't see anyone. "A mimosa would be lovely thank the gentleman for me."

"Of course," the man said and disappeared.

Harry pretended to read his book even as he kept an eye. He smiled when the man approached him.

"You seemed like the mimosa sort," Edan said and was standing there with a cup of coffee and a mimosa in a plastic flute. 

"I am, well enough, though it feels a bit awkward to drink while you have coffee," Harry commented but took the drink.

"Trust me that coffee is not the main ingredient in my drink," Edan replied. "May I?" He gestured to the lounger next to Harry. 

"Move it closer, so you can be under the umbrella as well." Harry watched as Edan kicked the lounger a little closer and sat down. "Are you done with your jet lag?"

"Done enough to properly enjoy my vacation anyways," Edan agreed. He sipped his coffee. "Hmmm, rum. I could develop very affectionate feelings towards rum."

"It is a friendly sort of alcohol, versus say bourbon, which wants to fight."

Edan grinned at him. "Do ye ascribe feelings to all alcohol?"

"That would be an absurd practice," Harry said stiffly and picked up his book and continued to pretend to read and drink his mimosa.

"Gin?" Edan asked.

"Sourpus"

"Vodka?"

"Manic."

"Champagne?"

"Flirty."

"Scotch?"

"Depressed." Harry smiled a bit at the bark of laughter that came out of Edan and put his book down. "Though it too can be flirty, I suppose."

"Only on vacation," Edan said and gave Harry a slow smile.

"Then a toast to vacation," Harry replied and held up his glass. "And by the way your bathing costume is...interesting."

"I had to buy it in the hotel shop, forgot to pack one," Edan replied and looked down at the almost knee length black and white board short style costume. "I will endure." He drank some coffee. "In fact I think I will endure right now, if ye don't mind."

"I have no claim on your time," Harry said politely.

"For the next week would ye like to?" Edan replied and stood up and took off the t-shirt he had worn with the costume and Harry blinked. He could not take his eyes off Edan's torso and Edan watched him watching. "What would you like to claim this week, Harry?" he asked in a low and deep voice and walked to the pool and dove in.

Harry watched him swim easy lengths, cutting through the water, though with arms and shoulders like that it would be easy. He was in good shape, but not like that. It was hypnotic watching Edan swim and he finished his mimosa. The man was still in the pool and it was warm out and Harry drifted into a light doze. He blinked his eye open a little later when a few drops of water fell on him. "Hello," he said, looking up at Edan. "You have shoulders."

"I do, rather think everyone does."

"Not like those," Harry replied. He licked his lips a bit. "I am sure there are many people here who were appreciating your form. In swimming of course."

"Of course," Edan agreed. "But I am only interested in one person enjoying my form."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Edan sat down. "Because I dislike young people. And I only fancy men. And I admit I like them a little posh. I tend to be a little...not posh and like the contrast. You tick all my boxes, Harry. Do I tick any of yours?"

Harry nodded. He reached out and touched a bead of water that was trailing down Edan's chest. "You tick several," he said. "Can I get you another coffee?"

"That would be good," Edan agreed.

Harry stood up and went to the bar and returned with refills on their drink. He handed the cup to Edan. "May I claim your time for the week?"

"Ye may," Edan replied. They sat quietly together and drank, and Harry returned to his book. There was something electric between them building, but they were both old and seasoned enough to want the build, to not rush off to one of their rooms. They exchanged glances and Edan was occasionally reaching over and touching him. "You don't swim?"

"Not in this pool," Harry said. "I have one of the private plunge pools, and otherwise prefer the ocean."

"Well then, shall we go to the beach?" 

"I have an umbrella reserved for us there as well," Harry said.

"I like a man who plans well," Edan replied. He stood up and held out a hand and Harry took it. Edan pulled and Harry stood. They were just a few centimeters apart and of a similar height. Harry looked at Edan's lips and almost took what he wanted. But he had always liked to torture himself and stepped back. They walked to the beach with its white sand and the sound of the water. It was quiet, and the resort had a no children allowed policy, so would stay relatively quiet. There was a row of blue and white striped tents and Harry found the one with his room number on it.

When you stepped inside the tent you were blocked on three sides and it was filled with pillows and towels and even a small cooler with bottles of water. Harry took his own shirt off and was in simple black trunks. "I think I'll take a dip. You?"

Edan smiled. "No I think it is my turn to watch."

Harry walked to the ocean slowly but the lure of waves was too much and soon he was jogging over and jumping into the water. He swam for a while enjoying the feel of the salt water and riding the waves a bit. It was a feeling that he enjoyed immensely. He swam until he felt out of breath and made his way back to the tent. He faltered for a moment at the way Edan was looking at him. It was an intense gaze, a hungry one. He kept moving forward though. "Do you like to watch?"

"I do, I watch a lot in my work, it bleeds over into my pleasure," Edan replied. 

Harry lay down on the pillows still dripping from the ocean. It was warm enough that he didn't bother with a towel. He looked at Edan. "What do you like to watch?"

"Handsome men," Edan said. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up. "I would very much like to watch you."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want to let me watch," Edan said softly. He leaned over and kissed Harry. It was not a soft first kiss of a tentative one, but a claiming, hard press of lips. "Can I watch ye, Harry?" 

Harry looked up at him. "I have a very nice room."

"It is awfully far away though," Edan said. "And this is rather private."

"Not completely private."

"We can go up, if you prefer," Edan kissed him again. He nipped at Harry's neck. There would be a bruise there, later. Harry wanted a million more. "I like to push, but not against a no. There is no fun in that." 

Harry looked up at Edan and the man was so astonishingly gorgeous. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and sat up. Edan clearly got up ready to go to a room, and Harry tugged at a string. The fabric moved and didn't completely enclose the tent but added a good bit more privacy. "You are right," Harry said, "the rooms are awfully far away." He pulled Edan back down with him and this time initiated the kiss. It went until they ran out of breath, until jaw ached and Harry was half hard just from that, and the way that Edan looked at him. "You like to watch?"

"I do," Edan replied. "I like to touch and taste as well, but there is a great deal of pleasure in the watching."

Harry slid a hand down his torso and then began to rub his cock over his bathing costume. "Would you like to watch this?"

Edan's gaze somehow grew even hungrier. "Oh very much," he was almost purring, a rough, gravelly noise.

Harry didn't take his eyes off Edan's face as he began to stroke himself until the bathing costume was just too tight against his cock to be comfortable. He pushed it down enough to pull his cock out and resume the stroking. He watched Edan watching his hand and the man's pupils were blown and his breath was quickening. He hadn't been joking about enjoying this. He was at just an angle that Harry couldn't tell if the man was hard or not. He stroked loosely at first, interested in the feeling and in no rush to get off. He should be, they could be seen but there was something about this, the not full privacy that was appealing to Harry in a way it never had before. He supposed vacation flings brought something else out in you.

"Look at you," Edan said. "You are fucking your hand so elegantly. Those long, beautiful fingers wrapped around such a long and pretty cock. I could watch this for hours. Make ye tease yourself again and again, not touch you once. Just talk to you, tell you exactly how to stroke and tell you when to stop and when to come."

"A little touching would be welcome," Harry admitted.

"Of course, pet," Edan said and Harry shivered at that. That was nothing he had ever been called before in bed. Or well tent on the beach. He would have to decide later if he liked it. Edan began to run a hand over his torso, flicking at Harry's nipple, not painful but not gentle either. Harry's grip tightened and quickened on his cock. "Oh, Harry what a feast ye are for my eyes. Another day, I am going to eat you whole, swallow you up, leave you spent on my bed."

"I want that," Harry breathed out and his hips were moving as well now.

"For the next few days, you can have whatever you want, from yourself, from me. Doesn't that sound nice?" Edan's hand drifted down and cupped his balls, tugged a little and Harry cursed. "Harry, you are so fucking gorgeous and I will be fucking ye soon enough."

Harry was leaking over his fingers and it was just a few more strokes before his back arched up and he was coming over his fingers. He was panting, loose, and a little lost in a good way. He watched as Edan took his hand and lifted it to his mouth. "Clean?" Harry nodded and Edan began to lick every drop of come off Harry's fingers before leaning down and licking his cock clean as well. Harry groaned as his body didn't know whether to flinch away or move towards him, skin so very sensitive right now. Edan gently put him back in his bathing costume and then kissed him.

"We are going to have fun this week, aren't we Harry?" Harry could only nod. He frowned when Edan stood up, worried the man was leaving. But he hauled Harry up as well. "Let's swim, the ocean should help my issue," Edan said. Harry looked down and the board shorts were tented.

"I could help with your issue. Being on my knees in front of you sounds like an excellent idea," Harry said.

Edan groaned. "It does, for later. Come, we swim."

"My muscles are all floppy, I'll drown," Harry complained.

"I'll nae let you drown," Edan promised and dragged him to the water. He never let go of Harry as they swam.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry thanked the butler when he brought the clothes swiftly back. The humidity of the island had made his clothes so wilty and he couldn't stand going to meet Edan for dinner in clothes that weren't up to standards. He had told the man he was a tailor after all. But the shirt and trousers had been pressed and looked much better. He debated tie or jacket, but even with the air conditioning he would melt. He would have to do with the crisp white shirt and black trousers. Simple, elegant. He had disregarded Eggsy's texts about how much shaving he should do and where. That had been a little too much involvement from his protege. Also that felt like locations that you would not want a shaving nick. 

Plus after the tent they had enjoyed swimming and time together but that evening Edan had walked him to his room and given him a hard kiss, one that made Harry's head swim and walked away. The wank he had was much less satisfying than the one earlier in the day. Harry ran a comb through his hair, and had to wet it down, the air on the island making it floof in a way it hadn't since his twenties. 

He felt like a fool but he sent a full length selfie to Eggsy who replied,  _get it Harry_. 

Harry supposed that was positive. He was trying to figure out what else he could do, delay going when there was another text,  _get moving and send me a photo of the hot piece of ass if you can ;)_

He was appalled that somehow this was his best friend. But he couldn't regret it. He nodded and went down to the small and upscale restaurant and gave his name to the woman at the front. She lead him to a table in the corner and Harry saw Edan. He was in a black dress shirt, perhaps unbuttoned a little more than was appropriate but Harry couldn't object to the sight at all.

"Harry," Edan smiled at him and Harry smiled back. 

"Hello, Edan," Harry replied and sat down. "How was your day?"

"Restful, aside from shopping," Edan answered. He poured Harry a glass of wine. "And yourself?"

"I took a boat tour, it was...there was a great deal of water." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper umbrella. "And Mai Tai's. I kept this for you." He felt foolish. "You don't have to take it."

Edan gave him a look and took the umbrella. He opened it up and spun it around in his fingers. "Thank ye, Harry, it is a pretty one." It was pale yellow with pink flowers. He gently folded it up and put it in his pocket. "I thought after dinner, we could go to the dance club?"

"I am a mediocre dancer," Harry warned him. "Slow it good, fast is...muppety."

"I am a big fan of the Muppets," Edan said and his eyes were bright and happy.

"Really?"

"Bunsen and Beaker are my heroes," Edan replied.

Harry was charmed by the utter seriousness in Edan's voice. "I admit I am not well versed in the Muppets. Is there an excellent starting point?"

"The Muppet Show of course, and Christmas Carol. It is the best version." A waiter came over and Harry realized he hadn't even opened the menu. He listed the specials and Edan ordered the fish and Harry decided to do the same. "But and forgive me, this is not a well received sentiment but Muppet's Treasure Island is really quite charming."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And what movies do you like, Harry?"

Harry thought about it. "I suppose I don't have a favourite sort," he realized. "Adventure ones? Dashing men saving the day. Swords, not guns."

Edan had a faint smile. "To save the day would be a grand adventure." There was something in his voice, almost an ironic tone and for a second he wondered if Edan knew who he was, if the man was a spy or assassin after all. But it was gone when the man continued, "Rescue the girl and live happily ever after?"

"Well, it would be nice if sometimes the adventurer could rescue a boy but yes." Harry shook his head. "I would imagine though seldom is there a thank you kiss for real life spies and whatnot." He knew that as a fact.

"Good think we tailors and code monkeys then, isn't it?"

"I'll drink to that," Harry agreed swiftly. "Are you happy in your work?"

"Are you happy in yours?"

"I was," Harry said. "But becoming the boss? I just don't know. There is a coworker, I think he would be better suited. But it was agreed that I should do it." The man who was named Percival would have been a far better choice. But he turned down the job saying that Harry was senior to him. The one thing Harry was excited about was finally being able to put a proper face to all his coworkers. "You didn't answer me though."

"I am happy enough," Edan replied. "I actually have a new employer I'll have to break in upon my return. The last boss was generally smart enough to leave me to my own devices. New bosses often want to 'shake things up'." Harry stared at his glass and Edan laughed. "See? Ye have plans don't you?"

"Perhaps one or two," Harry admitted.

"And are those plans actually about the benefit of your staff, or yourself?" Edan asked.

Harry was quiet and stayed quiet until after the waiter brought their food.

"My apologies," Edan said softly. "This is vacation, aye? Not a time for conversation about work. We are at rest, and the future will take care of itself."

"Of course," Harry agreed and they steered the conversation to more casual talk that flowed easily between them.  They bickered over footie vs rugby and music and other silly things, including a very heated discussion of banoffee pie. They easily finished the bottle of wine Edan had ordered and then had an after dinner whisky. "You mentioned dancing?" Harry asked, feeling just loose enough from the alcohol to consider it an excellent idea.

"I did, a good way to touch you," Edan said.

Harry looked at his hands. "You could touch me in my room."

"Patience, Harry," Edan said.

"Torture."

Edan leaned in. "Would ye like me to torture you, Harry?" His nose was almost against Harry's ear. "Make you beg?"

Harry normally would have said no, he had enough experience with torture, thank you, but the torture that Edan was talking about was a very different sort. He wasn't the sort of man to have had the same experience with torture that Harry did. He gave a small nod.

"Dancing will be a very good start," Edan said and they went to the dance club. It was busy but not overly packed and Edan got them both another whisky. His years of drinking meant that the few whiskies were keeping him mellow but not intoxicated. There was a buzz under his skin, but he wasn't sure if that was the proof, or Edan. They drank and brushed shoulders and watched people move on the dance floor. Eventually a slower song came on, with a deep bass line. "Now," Edan said and pulled him on the dance floor.

Harry supposed it was dancing. Mostly they were plastered against each other and moving. He couldn't think with the man that close and just let Edan move him about. He had never let someone else be this much in control of his body, but he supposed vacation was a perfect time to let go and be different than normal. And fuck but the man smelled good and his hand was so hot against the small of Harry's back. When the music sped up they stayed the same and the feel of Edan against him was starting to make him hard. After three songs he wanted more.

"Please, my room?" Harry said into his ear.

"Mine," Edan countered and Harry nodded and let Edan lead him off the dance floor. They went to his room, which was smaller than Harry's, a junior suite instead of the full of Harry's. "I went shopping," Edan reminded him.

"Shopping is fun?" Harry asked, wondering why they were talking about that.

"I think this shopping was very fun," Edan replied. "Lube, Harry, and condoms."

"The butler is able to procure those items," Harry said.

"I don't have a butler, Harry," Edan smiled. "Just how posh are ye?"

"I..." Harry didn't want to answer and just kissed him. "Please let me suck your cock this time," he said when he pulled away. He hadn't expected to say that, surprised the words spilled out of his mouth but lord it was all he could think in the moment. "You are clean as well?"

"I am, was tested after the day, just to be safe." Edan lead the kiss this time and began to unbutton Harry's shirt. "Fuck I love your English skin. Still pale even after being here over a week."

"Skin cancer is a very real concern," Harry said, a bit affronted, worried that the man was teasing.

"I am not in jest," Edan promised. "I like your skin, Harry. The pale would show such interesting bruises."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "How much bruises?"

"A few small bites, my fingers digging deeply into your hips as I fuck you?" Edan suggested. "Perhaps the scrape of my belt binding your wrists together?"

"No gags or blindfolds," Harry said immediately.

"Of course," Edan agreed without hesitation. "Harry, do ye really want to suck my cock?" Harry nodded. "Finish undress, pet," Edan said and went to the small bar and poured another whisky for himself and sat in a chair. Harry pulled off the rest of his clothes and folded them neatly. He would not look unkempt when he returned to his room, whenever that would be.

He looked at Edan. "I'm not crawling over to you," he warned the man. "This is very hard floor."

Edan laughed. "Just get over here," he said and took a drink. He then undid his belt and slowly pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. "We'll play with that another time," he promised and Harry grew harder at the thought. "Fuck I like the long look of ye, Harry." He opened his trousers and held out a hand. "Ye had a request I do believe?"

Harry walked over and then sank to his knees. He pulled Edan's cock out and bit his lip. "May I?" he asked softly.

"Such manners," Edan said. "Do whatever ye like, Harry." Harry paused and looked up at him. He didn't want to say it, but hoped Edan would understand. "Oh do ye like being called pet?" Harry nodded. "Do whatever ye like, pet."

Harry held the base of Edan's half hard cock and gently kissed the tipped before he wrapped his lips around and slowly sank down the length. He didn't try to suck or arouse, just enjoyed the weight on his tongue. So often this was about the rush to the end, but in this moment he didn't want that. He wanted to savour. He wanted more than he usually allowed himself. He hoped Edan didn't mind and he guessed from the way the man stroked his hair and scratched at his scalp, that the man did not. Harry didn't know how much time passed, as he just held most of Edan's cock in his mouth but it was a good while before he started to suck in earnest. He drew his head back and then pushed down, pressing his tongue against the length and finally sucking. He rather enjoyed the feeling of Edan growing hard in his mouth, the way it thickened and lengthened a bit. He drew back and pressed his tongue against the slit and flicked it over the sensitive area just underneath.

"Oh now, pet, ye are very good at this," Edan crooned. "Can I guide ye a bit?" 

Harry pulled off. "Don't make me deliberately choke," he warned him.

"Put your hand where you need to, to stop that, as much as ye want to block off."

Harry nodded and wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed just to hear Edan growl. It was a good sound and making Harry hard as well. Edan's grip on his hair tightened and he began to move Harry's head up and down on his cock, guiding it exactly as he wanted. Harry's job was just to suck and make Edan feel good and he loved it. He reached a hand forward to touch Edan's balls and Edan's breath grew harsher. Edan's hands pulled at his hair a bit and Harry purred and the grip became just short of punishing.

It became perfect.

Harry was learning a great deal about himself during this vacation it seemed.

"Where am I coming, pet?" Edan asked. He went to pull Harry off so he could answer, but Harry worked against the pull and pushed down on the man's cock. "Okay, then," Edan said. It was only another couple minutes and Edan was spilling in his mouth and Harry was swallowing. He kept his mouth around Edan as the man grew soft again, just as he had been at the start.

Edan tapped his head gently and Harry pulled off. "Stand, pet," Edan said and Harry managed to get to his feet. Edan poured a bit of lube into his one palm and then handed the whisky glass to Harry. "Drink, to ease the taste." Harry took a healthy swallow of whisky and choked on it more than the come when Edan simultaneously pushed the tip of a finger into him and began to stroke him off. Harry quickly put the glass on the table and cursed. Edan smiled. "Fuck, I love the look of ye in pleasure, pet," he said and pushed the finger all the way in as his thumb pressed against the slit. 

Harry wondered if all the computer work had given Edan the dexterity to match the stroking inside him, to the stroking around his cock. Soon he wasn't able to think at all, as the feelings grew to intense. Edan's grip was so close to painful, just like it had been in his hair, and again closer to perfect than Harry had ever felt before. He felt his back tighten and groaned as he spilled over Edan's hand and some fell on his clothes.

"Bugger," Harry said when he could find words again. "My apologies."

"No, pet, that was bloody perfect," Edan replied. He stood up and kissed Harry. "We need a shower." He took Harry to the bathroom and Edan finally undressed and they had a quick shower together. They dried off and Harry looked at him and wondered what was next. "If you could excuse me for a moment," Edan said politely and Harry quickly nodded.

He figured that was code for please leave the room and while Edan was still behind the door, Harry dressed and returned to his own suite. He settled into his bed, a little chilled for some reason. He realized that he hadn't taken the picture for Eggsy. Well, perhaps their next encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry slept in that morning and decided to have an indulgent bath with morning coffee. He felt happy, he realized. It seemed that he was finally properly relaxing on vacation. 

Or maybe it was Edan. 

He wondered if it would be too bold to go to his door, ask if the man wanted to spend the day with him, but decided it wasn't. He pulled himself out of the tub and dressed. He was humming softly. He wondered if they would spend the day in bed. He thought a day in bed, would be a day very well spent. He made his way to Edan's room, but there was no answer to his polite knock. He shrugged, it had been an off chance. Harry went down to the pool and looked around but didn't see the man, and he wasn't at the bar they had met in either. 

Harry was disappointed but they didn't have any hard plans and would run into each other at some point. He didn't feel like sitting around, if Edan wasn't there to sit with and went to the front desk. They mentioned that a tour of some ruins was about to leave and Harry figured that would be interesting and went out to the bus. He smiled when he saw a familiar bald head and started to go over, but the crowd shifted and Edan was smiling at a man who looked about half their age.

It seemed he had been right to leave the room last night after all.

Harry wondered why he felt so disappointed. He thought about returning inside but Edan saw him and it would have felt cowardly to walk away. Harry gave him a stiff nod and kept his spot. He got on the bus and ignored Edan when he sat two rows behind him. He listened very intently to their guide as she explained where they were going and the history of the area. It was an hour long bus ride and when they were there, Harry forgot about Edan entirely. He forgot about the small ruins they were visiting and walked closer to the trees. "Oh," he said softly and pulled out his photo to take pictures. There were so many butterflies. Ones he knew from books but had never seen in person. The purple on was so delicate and soft and he worried that his phone would not do it justice.

"I brought an actual camera, brilliant resolution," Edan said beside him. "Would you like to to take some photos, I can download them for you later."

Harry was annoyed with the man, but not enough to cut off his own nose to spite his face. "Thank you," he said in his stiffest voice and took the camera. He held it up and it was better than his phone. "You like taking pictures?" Harry asked to be polite. He took shot after shot, zooming in, moving closer, trying to capture the different varities that were flying around.

"I do, I'm using to looking at things that move so quickly, it is nice to take a picture, freeze a moment sometimes," Edan replied. "There," he pointed. Harry took a photo, the yellow on the wings brighter than any he had seen. "Would ye like me to take a photo of you with them flying about?"

Harry nodded, he wanted that desperately. "I had dreamed of studying butterflies," he shared.

"Why?"

"Because they are an impossible creature," Harry said. "Fragile and yet strong, and born from such odd circumstance. But my life took a different path." He nodded to Edan. "Thank you for the assistance, you should get back to the tour."

"So should you."

"I'm not here with anyone, I can do as I like until it is time to board the bus."

"Are ye jealous?" Edan seemed puzzled.

Harry gave him a bland look, "Why would I be jealous?"

"That is what I wonder," Edan replied. "Especially of him."

"Oh is this where you say you were being friendly, or he is a cousin, or something equally innocent?" Harry asked. "You tell me I didn't understand what I saw?"

"No, you saw me flirting and I would happily shag him tonight."

Harry glared. "Because he is younger? Because I was poor in bed? You suggested that we were spending the rest of the vacation together."

"Harry -" Edan began and Harry made a slashing motion with his hand.

"Manners maketh man, do you know what that means?" Harry snapped. Edan seemed frozen to the spot. "It means that you are gentleman enough to let a man know that you are done shagging him before you move onto a fucking..." he didn't even know what he wanted to say, "...floozy," was what came out and he was appalled by that. He decided to head back to the tour after all, the butterflies ruined at the moment. He was a little surprised that Edan didn't offer any other protest, that the man seemed to have turned to stone, more in place than the ruins around them.

Harry went around and read some informational placards and even bought a cheap souvenir for Eggsy. They still had time but he all of a sudden felt weary, the heat and lack of shade getting to him. He went and sat on the bus. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat in front of him.

He sighed in relief when something cool pressed against the back of his neck. "Thank you," he said. He knew it was Edan.

"Manners maketh man, hmm?" 

"Words I try to live by."

"If that is the case, why did ye leave last night? That doesn't seem very gentlemanly." 

Harry felt the cool against his hand and realized it was a bottle of water. He unscrewed the lid and took a sip and felt the relief course through him. "You wanted me to leave."

"I never said that."

"You asked me to leave."

"The loo, because I had to take a piss, and didn't think we were there in our relationship. Unless wee is your thing and we are definitely moving on along from what we are," Edan replied. "I came out expecting a bit of a snuggle and perhaps an early morning fuck and ye were gone, so I figured you didn't like what we did and left. I have a couple days of vacation left and decided I could be sad you walked away and mope, or be sad you walked away and find another fuck. I went with the latter option."

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "You were sad?"

"I was enjoying ye, Harry," Edan replied.

"I was enjoying you too," Harry admitted. "I am sorry I misconstrued." He took another sip of water. "And I hope he is decent in bed. Though he does look like the sort to enjoy watching himself as he shags. Vanity muscles."

"Your fit isn't vanity? Make those suits look good."

"Practicality, my father died young from a heart attack," Harry said. He looked out the window and that fool boy was flirting with a woman when he could have Edan. "Choose me over him," Harry blurted out. He was glad he was passed the age of blushing, appalled at how needy he sounded there. But Edan made him feel good and he wanted that for the few days he had left before he became Arthur. He stared up at Edan who had a strange, almost hesitant, look about him. "Please, choose me for the rest of the trip."

"The rest of the trip?" Edan asked, still almost shy, which was not the man he had known to now. But really how much did they know about each other?

"Yes," Harry said.

"Harry...we both work in London, what happens if we somehow ran into each other? It is a big city, aye, but life likes to fuck with me."

"Then I suppose we will exchange polite nods and smiles and go on along our way."

"Pretend it never happened?"

"More...remember it as a happy dream," Harry replied. "Why are you so concerned?"

"A mannerly man, would ask such, I suppose," Edan said. "Drink a little more water."

Harry finished the bottle. "I thought you said you weren't so mannered, that you were in fact, ungentlemanly." Harry liked that about it. The directness, the passion, so different from what he wanted in his real life. Edan was perfect as a vacation dream.

"Speaking of ungentlemanly, what if I said if we continue, you would have to be punished for causing us to lose a good bit of the little shagging time we have left?" Edan's voice went straight through him, made Harry shiver.

"I would say this tour needs to finish up very quickly."

"May I move into your suite for the rest of the trip?" Edan asked.

"Yes, please," Harry agreed. He took a breath. "Please, sir?"

"Oh now that is interesting, pet," Edan crooned. "Very interesting." More people began to step onto the bus. "I have things to attend to. When we return I will meet you at your room, one hour after that? Have that butler of yours make sure there is a meal and champagne."

"Of course," Harry said. "Are you attending to him?"

Edan looked at the man he had been flirting with, and he had an arm draped over the woman. "I don't think that will be necessary." He sat down beside Harry as the tour guide counted heads. The bus ride back was as bumpy as it had been there and Harry was jolted over a pothole and Edan slipped and had to brace himself on the seat and Harry. 

Harry gave him a look as that bracing seemed to include pressing his hand against Harry's cock. Harry dismissed it as happenstance but then it happened again and Edan's hand very much lingered. Harry's hips rocked up a little and then he looked about to see if anyone noticed. No one was paying attention, bracing on the bumpy road. He glanced at Edan who had a small smile on his face and the man quirked a brow. Harry nodded his agreement, curious about what would happen. He was both happy and disappointed that it was just a press of a hand against him on the more intense bumps in the road. He never rubbed or tried to take it further, but each major bump this long fingers pressed against the fly. His skin was buzzing by the time they made it back to the hotel.

Edan leaned into him, "I think I need two hours actually, and if you wank while waiting your punishment for being a prat last night will be so much worse. Alright, pet?"

Harry gave a quick nod and kissed Edan's jaw. "Should I prep a little?" he whispered.

"Aye, ye can do that," Edan decided. "Not saying I'm going to fuck you, but I may."

The buzzing in Harry's skin felt almost painful. They stepped of the bus and Edan gave his hand a squeeze and they went to their different sections of the hotel. Harry went to his room and called to the butler and requested nibbles and champagne to be delivered in one hour and fifty minutes precisely. He needed to calm himself down before he did any prep and stripped naked and hopped into his little pool. It wasn't quite cold enough to do the job but worked well enough that a few dunks under had him calmer. Harry couldn't remember being this buzzed about a sexual encounter before. He stepped out of the pool and didn't worry about drying off as he was headed to the shower. He saw himself in the mirror. He wasn't in quite peak shape, but he supposed well fit for his age. He couldn't compare to that young man, but he supposed he didn't have to. Edan was coming up to his room. Harry shivered and went to the shower which he kept only a little warmer than the pool water had been. Harry scrubbed down and did a bit of prep but nothing too much, more that he would be ready should anything interesting happen.

Though what they had been doing so far had been pretty interesting. He tried off and went to the wardrobe and paused. He had no idea what to wear. None. He always knew what to wear.

Bugger.

Harry picked up his phone. "Eggsy," he said when the lad picked up.

"Oh thank fuck, Roxy was about to convince me to watch something foreign and angsty."

"It might be good for you?"

"It really wouldn't, so what's up Haz?"

"What is the appropriate clothing when one's vacation paramour is to arrive soon at your room where he will be staying for the duration of the trip and plans to punish me for being a bit of a moron last night?" Harry waited and waited some more. "Eggsy?"

"Punish?" Eggsy's voice squeaked.

"I am supposing the belt he mentioned last night will be involved. He is calling me pet, if that helps any and has a rather...forceful sexual presence." Harry continued to look at his clothing options. "Eggsy? Thoughts?"

"I think maybe you don't let him in?"

"Why not, his penis is sublime."

"Harry, say dick or cock," Eggsy groaned. "Also he's going to hit you with a belt? Bruv, that don't sound good."

"He wouldn't hit me if I didn't want it," Harry said. "Naked seems a little much, especially for the poor butler that is due soon."

"Harry..."

"Eggsy, he is not going to murder me, and if he tried he would fail. Now help me get dressed."

"Just tell me his name, I can run him."

"Or you can just tell me what to wear," Harry said. "Eggsy this is the best I have felt since well before Kentucky. In I don't know how long, and you are not going to turn into a mother hen over a man with spectacular abs and a Scottish accent who is a sex god. I want my three more days with a sex god."

"A robe," Eggsy finally said. "But promise you are careful."

"He is a computer tech or something Eggsy, no matter how strong the shoulders look, I can take him down."

"Okay, in that case have fun with that belt. Tell me nothing about it."

"Thank you, Eggsy. I'll see you in a few days."

"Remember I want a photo!"

Harry hung up without answering. He pretended to read the twenty minutes it took the butler to arrive. The cart looked lovely and there was the ordered paper umbrellas resting on the champagne flutes. "You are quite wonderful." The butler gave a polite bow and left. Harry checked the temperature of the champagne and nodded, pleased. 

It was two hours to the minute from when they had parted and there was a knock on his door. Harry opened it. "Hello, Edan," he said.

"Harry," Edan greeted him. He was in fresh denim, that thin black belt around his waist, another black dress shirt. Harry's mouth watered. He had an army bag with him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Doesn't that wrinkle your clothes?"

"I pack carefully." He tossed it over to the wardrobe. "Pour us a glass, yeah?"

Harry opened the champagne and poured two glasses. He felt a warmth inside him at the way Edan smiled at the little umbrella. "To miscommunication solved," Harry toasted.

"Oh it is not solved yet," Edan replied but he toasted and sipped his champagne. "Are ye naked under there?" Harry nodded. Edan just raised a brow and Harry put his glass down and stripped off the robe. "Wonderful, pet. Now then let's see what food we have."

They ate a little, Harry naked, and Edan feeding him bits of it. Harry drank his own glass of champagne but when he went to pour another, Edan shook his head. "I like champagne," Harry protested.

"Not more than one glass if I am tying ye up. So I suppose you can choose, pet." Harry watched Edan slowly undo and pull off his belt and he then looped it around Harry's neck and waited for an answer.

"I'll never drink again," Harry replied immediately.

Edan snoted. "Now, now, no need to tell that much of a lie. I'll pour you a glass after. Now get on your bed, Harry."

Harry stood and went over to his bed. "How do you want me?" he asked quietly.

"On your back, angled so your hands are at the corner there," Edan ordered and Harry lay down and stretched out. "Now that is a pretty sight."

Harry angled himself to the best possible light, arching up a little. 

"Can I take a picture?" Edan asked.

"If my face can't be well seen," Harry agreed. Edan came over and looped the belt around Harry's wrists and lashed him to the head board. He went around the bed and pulled out his camera and took a few pictures. Harry tested and was surprised, the belt was well fixed and he would have to work a bit to free himself. He was a little impressed and focused on how his belt was tied that he didn't notice Edan move until he felt a bite on his hip. "Holy fuck," Harry shouted.

"Too hard?" Edan asked.

"Too surprised," Harry said. "I could have kicked you or snapped your neck."

"I'll be more careful," was all Edan said in response. "I'm going to bite ye again, pet." He bit at Harry's hip again and this time Harry was able to enjoy it. And the bites that followed, a string from hip to hip before Edan moved up and kissed him. "I'm going to make ye regret running away."

"I didn't run away," Harry huffed. He couldn't say more though because Edan was kissing him, and that was more interesting than arguing. He kissed back and moaned when Edan rested his weight along Harry's body. He liked the feel of it, how it pressed him down but he never felt trapped. He should be fighting this much confinement, but he felt safe and cared for. He knew Edan would have him free in an instant if he asked. Harry let himself go. "Sir, I am sorry," he said softly when Edan pulled away.

"I'm not sure you completely are. Would ye like me to make you?"

Harry looked into Edan's eyes and nodded slowly. "I would," he said.

"Okay then," Edan said and he began to kiss his way down Harry's body. The kisses were so soft and sweet even as his nails scraped and fingers pressed bruises into skin. The contrast was such that Harry couldn't figure out whether to push up towards Edan or pull away, and his body began to do a mix of both. One hand punished a nipple, tweaking and flicking and his tongue was so soft against the other. Harry couldn't process it beyond growing as hard as he had ever been. 

"More, less," Harry said.

"I'll just continue on then until ye can pick one of those," Edan replied and kept working down Harry's body. And fuck the way he squeezed the base of Harry's cock was so close to hurting. It was hurting but not so much he kicked the man away, especially when he began to lick the length as well.

He was a sex god. Somehow Harry had been sent a sex god to restore his confidence, or to make up for being shot in the head, he didn't know, but he had done something very good to be sent a sex god.

Those long fingers were just sort of brutal as they squeezed Harry's balls.

Maybe he had done something very bad.

He would do it all over again to get more of this.

"More," he managed to say as he tugged his hands but they were well tied. "More, please, Edan."

"Oh pet," Edan smiled and stopped touching Harry entirely and sat up. 

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "You are not leaving me like this."

Edan pulled off his shirt and Harry licked his lips looking at the shoulders and abs. Edan then unzipped the denim and lowered it just enough to pull out his cock. He stroked himself and Harry whimpered. "Untie me, let me touch you."

"No, being punished remember?" Edan kept stroking himself and Harry struggled against the bonds a little more, until Edan reached out and pinched a nipple. Harry glared at him. "Pet," he warned and Harry quiet.

"Ye know I like watching. Do you?" Edan asked. "Your eyes are certainly not on my face." He gave a small dark laugh and began to stroke faster and soon he was coming on Harry's chest. "May I take another photo, of ye hard and aching, marked with my come?"

Harry nodded. He tilted his head back a little, and closed his eyes. He almost wished for the old noise of a camera, it would add something to the moment. Edan's hands were back on his cock, working him to the edge. "More," Harry whispered.

"Beg me," Edan said.

"Please, Edan," Harry began immediately. "Please, I want more than all this teasing. It is good so fucking good, but I need more. I need to know what that gorgeous cock of yours feels like inside me. I need you marking me even more. Bruises, bites, come, just fuck me up? I've never been into marking but for the next three days I just want to be goddamn covered in you. I need everything you can give me. Please," Harry begged. He moaned when Edan's mouth sank down on his length and did not tease but began to suck in earnest, and fuck Harry hadn't been deep throated in over a decade and it felt indescribably good. And he was so worked up that it was shorter than he liked when he felt the pressure that began to build and when Edan swallowed he poured down the man's throat.

When Harry collapsed against the bed, Edan got up and went to the loo. He returned with a wet flannel and wiped Harry down. He then went and returned with two glasses of champagne. Harry tilted his head up. "Untie me?" he asked.

"In a moment," Edan said and held the glass to his lips.

Harry took a few sips. "Thank you," he said, meaning more than the champagne.

Edan smiled at him and put the glass down and drained his own. Harry watched his hands reach up and let Harry free. Harry sighed as Edan rubbed his wrists, made sure than the skin wasn't broken. Edan then pushed Harry under the covers and joined him. "Tomorrow morning, I'll fuck ye, if you like."

"I would very much like." Harry looked at him. "Why haven't you yet?"

"Because I like hand and blow jobs as much as anal sex. Too much rush to that, in flings and we had a week." Edan gave him a gentle kiss. "Not too much?"

"No, just enough." Harry yawned. "Nap and then some food and then more sleep," he said. He snuggled in and liked the way Edan stroked his hair, and praised him and talked about how beautiful Harry had been. "Be careful, you almost sound gentlemanly right now."

"That is your job, Harry, not mine," Edan replied.

Harry drifted off, Edan's voice in his ear. It was distorted, deeper, a rumble because Harry's ear was against his chest. It tickled at something at the back of his brain but he drifted off before the thought could properly catch.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke slowly, softly, and he realized half hard. He burrowed into the covers and realized that he was also burrowing into a man. "Edan," he said quietly.

"Good morning, Harry. Ye sleep like the dead." Harry felt Edan's hand stroking his stomach, and it was both soothing and arousing. "Been touching and kissing you for a while."

"I wake quickly usually." Harry thought about that. "I guess I feel comfortable with you." He seldom felt comfortable with people.

"I'm told I am comforting presence," Edan agreed. "Back to sleep or would you like me to keep waking you up?"

Harry snuggled in close. "Keep waking me up," he said.

"I was hoping ye would pick that," Edan kissed his shoulder. 

Harry didn't especially try to wake up more, instead let his mind drift and Edan's soft strokes over his skin could have easily put him to sleep again, but they were also arousing. Harry drifted between asleep and awake as Edan wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock. He didn't squeeze or pull, just held him with those long and warm fingers. "I love your hands," Harry whispered. There were more kisses against his shoulder and the hand stayed still. Harry sighed happily. "Feels nice," his voice almost slurred from sleep and arousal. "Soft is nice."

"We can keep this very soft," Edan promised. There were more kisses on his shoulder and when Harry squirmed into the touch a bit more, Edan began to move his hand but it was still soft, a loose grip and the man was clearly in no hurry.

"This is different from last night," Harry said. He liked the contrast. Not that what they had been doing hadn't been amazing but this was wonderful. 

"This is your reward for taking your punishment so well," Edan replied.

"I get my cake and can eat it too?" Harry joked. "I'm never that lucky."

"I would bet ye are a lucky man," Edan said.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm in here with ye, that should indicate you have a horseshoe up your arse."

Harry snorted a bit. "Will there be anything else up my arse?"

"Would you like?"

Harry nodded.

"Ask and ye shall recieve," Edan said.

"Edan, would you please fuck me?" Harry asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Edan said.

Harry expected it to grow a little more aggressive, closer to what their last few encounters had been like but when Edan rolled Harry onto his back, the touches and the kisses stayed soft. He seemed to almost be cataloging Harry's body and every scrape or bruise was given a gentle kiss. He sighed and thought that he should touch Edan, participate more. He reached to touch the man's back and paused when he felt a scar. "That's a bullet wound," he realized.

"Held up the wrong shop when I was 20," Edan replied. He looked at Harry. "I told ye that you were far more posh than I was."

"Were you arrested?"

"No, got away and a mate pulled the bullet out," Edan answered. "He had a fair hand, the scar isn't as bad as it could have been." He pressed a kiss over Harry's heart. "Do you really want to play name the scars? Because it looks like you would take a while."

That was a game, Harry definitely did not want to play. "No, I would prefer we stick to the game at hand." He was happy when Edan returned to the gentle kisses. Harry stroked his hand over Edan's back but he got the distinct impression that Edan wasn't interested in quid quo pro right now.

"Just enjoy, Harry," Edan said, proving Harry's thoughts.

Harry dropped his hand and moved it behind his head. He stared at the ceiling with a faint smile on his face as Edan kissed his belly button. Belly buttons were such funny things, really. They kept you alive for such a brief span of time in the grand scheme of things and then were just this spot, there, existing. Harry supposed it's great purpose was that it let you know when kisses on your skin would start to feel very good. And they were starting to feel very good. Edan was soon kissing around his cock but never quite the cock itself. "You make my skin buzz," Harry managed to say.

"Buzzing skin is nice," Edan said. "And your skin is very soft here. I could spend hours kissing you here."

"Please do," Harry replied. Harry was soon squirming as the kisses continued and the slow arousal began to grow. "Perhaps, hours might be ambitious."

"I am willing to aim for it," Edan began to kiss his balls and he gently pushed Harry's legs more open. "Lube," he said. 

Harry handed him the bottle and spread his legs just a little more. A slicked finger pressed against him and he arched to the touch. 

"Shh, pet, soft remember?"

"Not everything should be soft right now," Harry muttered. He was a bit annoyed that he wasn't fully hard with everything Edan had been doing. The man had him already accustomed to his rough edges. He was going to have to get himself unaccustomed soon, he realized and dismissed the thought, not liking it at all. There was another of those soft kisses on his hip and the finger pressed a bit into him and stopped. It seemed that the man was taking slow and soft very seriously. There were a thousand kisses and an hour passed before the finger pressed all the way in. A exaggeration, perhaps, but it felt like it. Harry finally caught on. "This is a new torture," he gasped.

"A delightful sort," Edan agreed. "Just enjoy, Harry."

Harry nodded and let it all envelope him. No one had ever quite taken their time like this with him before. Edan was in no rush just languidly pushing his finger in and not and in no way hurrying to add a second. Harry had always considered this part practical and necessary and pleasure could be gleaned from it incidentally. This though was something else. It felt an eternity before Edan added a second finger and it didn't hurt at all only sent pleasure sparks travelling up his spine. He reached down to touch himself but Edan pulled his hand away, and kissed the palm.

"No, pet," Edan said in that soft sweet voice he had been using all morning, but the order behind it couldn't be mistaken. "Just keep looking at the ceiling, or close your eyes. Worry about nothing, just think about my fingers in ye, and how good it will feel when I finally push my cock into you."

"I'll die," Harry protested.

"You won't," Edan promised. He finally wrapped his lips around Harry's cock and began to suck as he pressed the third finger into Harry.

He didn't die but it felt like every nerve end was on fire. Harry gasped and arched up, but Edan's free hand pushed him down. "Just enjoy," Edan said, pulling off Harry's cock.

"Hard not to," Harry managed to say. 

"Ye don't have to put on a show, Harry, or be an equal in this moment. You can just take."

"That is ungentlemanly," Harry protested.

"Oh I think we both know, ye aren't the best at being a gentleman."

If Harry was capable of higher thought, he would have protested that, but the fingers brushed his prostate and he sort of squirm, flopped on the bed. He knew he looked like an idiot and he found it difficult to care. "Edan," he said. "Taking is not...it isn't...oh fuck, more please."

"Taking is only bad Harry, if the other person isn't willing to give. And I so dearly want to give right now," Edan crooned. "Now I'm going to suck your cock a little more, and keep pressing my fingers into you and then ye let me know when you want the rest."

"I want the rest," Harry said immediately.

"Oh pet, you don't want a punishment for a lack of patience do you?"

"I am terribly impatient."

"I guessed," Edan said. "Don't say ye are ready until you can't be anything but ready." He pressed the fingers all the way back in and then lowered his mouth onto Harry's cock again.

Harry tried to calm his breath, but it was hard, and that thought made him giggle because lots was hard right now. Edan's mouth was so hot and his fingers long and pressing so well and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He hoped the man would speed things along, and prayed that he wouldn't.

The slow roll just continued always bringing Harry so close to the edge but never let him see over it. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking and he was seeing colours he was sure that didn't even exist. "Now," he whispered. "Please, Edan." He whimpered when the fingers pulled all the way out but Edan made a soothing sound and he heard the sound of a condom. "No," he protested. "We're both clean."

"Bit easier with," Edan commented.

"Not especially not with all the work you did," Harry said. "Please, sir," he said.

"Okay, pet," Edan said and when he lined up against Harry he was slick with lube and bare.

Harry had been right that Edan had done a good job working him open and it was pressure but zero pain. Edan's cock slid into him all the way and Harry let out a sort of moany sigh. "Edan, fuck you feel good. It will go quicker now right?" This part always went quicker. 

"No," Edan said. He began to rock his hips and it wasn't even a rock, it was a slow roll that pulled him almost out and pushed him back in. It was the ocean on a calm day, moving because it couldn't not, but as placid as could be.

"How did I go this long without being fucked like this?" Harry was good in bed, he had the bloody training, but this was something else entirely. And he didn't want it to end. But he still wasn't thinking about that.

"Shh," Edan said and kept that slow motion going. "Hush, pet, just feel."

Harry wanted to watch him, but it was all too much and he closed his eyes again. He completely let himself go and just felt. It was such a slow and steady climb, that felt like it had gone for hours and would never end, but only in the best possible sense of infinity. He knew Edan was whispering, talking to him but he didn't even try to really listen, just let the sound envelop him. When Edan began to touch his cock, Harry felt a tear slip out the corner of his functioning eye and after a time the orgasm just rolled through him. It was the softest and most perfect feeling Harry could ever remember and he was so satiated that he was half asleep when Edan came inside him. 

Harry was still drifting when Edan mentioned they needed cleaning up and sort of waved a hand in agreement, or protest, he honestly couldn't say which. He felt Edan get up but didn't open his eyes. He vaguely heard water and then found himself moved. "Are you carrying me?" he asked surprised but too mellow to actually protest.

"I can manage the few meters," Edan replied and Harry found himself placed in the tub which smelled of vanilla and flowers and was the perfect temperature. "Don't drown."

Harry opened his eye and saw Edan step into the shower and scrub down. And in that moment he realized that this whole time his glasses had been off and Edan had seen the stitched closed eye. He had likely been staring at it the whole time they had been fucking. He shivered even in the hot water. He reached over and covered his eyes with a flannel under the guise of leaning his head back and relaxing. The shower stopped a little later and he tensed a bit as Edan grew closer. The flannel was removed and a gentle kiss like the million that had been laid in bed was laid on his eye. Harry waited for Edan to say something sweet or kind, and even a hint of pity and he'd murder the man.

"I come on your face in the next few days, ye only have to worry about keeping it out of one eye. Handy that." Harry slid under the water in pure shock. When he came up Edan was grinning at him and gave him a hard kiss. "Why would I give a fuck about your eye, pet, when ye have such a delightful dick?"

"That is one way to look at it I suppose," Harry managed to say.

"I have a few things I need to attend to for the rest of the morning," Edan said. "I'll arrange for a masseuse to come for ye, continue the mellow feeling, and then we'll meet on the beach say around 2? The same tent as before?"

"That sounds perfect," Harry agreed. "But I think I'll nap instead of a massage. I don't want any other hands on me this trip."

"That is a lovely thing to say."

"It's true," Harry replied.

Edan gave him one last gentle kiss. "Until later, Harry."

"Until then."

Harry stayed in the water until well after Edan had left and then crawled back into bed for a nap. The best sex of his life had rather worn him out. He was drifting down when his phone buzzed.

 _not dead right_ was the text from Eggsy.

 _only from bliss,_ Harry answered and then tossed the phone well away and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time is winding down

"You were gone longer than you expected," Harry said. He was on his second cocktail at the bar. "I had bought you a drink but it would have been all watered down." He signaled the bartender and a minute later something frothy and pink with two paper umbrellas was in front of Edan.

"I do also like a lager," Edan said but he pulled the drink close and took a sip. "I am sorry I was delayed." He touched Harry's neck. "I'm here now, and by all that is holy, this is the last time I have to deal with this bloody situation on my vacation."

"Work?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Sort of?" Edan sighed. "A colleague, well someone who is technically my boss, is having a personal situation that requires the height of discretion and I would bitch about it a lot more but that would defeat the whole discretion factor."

Harry nodded, that sounded rather made up, but he supposed he didn't really have a right to question further. "Of course," Harry agreed. 

"I do nae want to talk about it, because young infatuation makes me want to stab someone," Edan said. He phone buzzed and he closed his eyes. "When I get home, fuck discretion, naked photos of them everywhere, sold to the highest bidder."

"You wouldn't do that," Harry said appalled. That didn't feel like the Edan he had known the last few days.

"No, I wouldn't, I respect both too much, but I just want to enjoy you." The phone kept buzzing.

"Don't answer then."

"They are very difficult to say no to," Edan said.

"Well, I can," Harry said and reached over and took the phone out of Edan's pocket. "Hello, this is Harry Hart acting on behalf of Edan. Who is on vacation. Your calls are preventing me from getting the dicking I sorely need. Now how can we help you in what is our last 48 hours of vacation. What is so vitally important that a man who is in desperate need of vacation gets it interrupted by the whims of other people? Because he needs to shag me as much as I need to be tied up and shagged." Harry waited politely for an answer and watched Edan who had grown increasingly pale.

"He did not say that this was a bother," the voice said in a soft Swedish accent.

"Edan, despite what he claims, is a gentleman through and through, and would not want anyone to lack aid if they need it. But I do believe I need to step in. Is your situation more important than him enjoying his last two nights of vacation?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she agreed. "Please do enjoy your 'dicking'. Do you know I have never had that said to me before?"

"Fascinating. Goodbye," Harry said and hung up. "There you go, one Swedish voice dispatched. The last bit of vacation is yours." Harry felt quite pleased with himself and wondered what sort of reward he would get.

"Ye said dicking," Edan stared at him. "You actually said that phrase."

"Yes?" Harry shrugged. "I assume you had told this person you were busy, and they were steamrolling you. If they were connected to your boss, it would be difficult to say no. But Edan, you do need to take care of yourself too. And it sounds like this was a desperately needed vacation."

"I take a vacation every other year," Edan replied.

"That is not enough time," Harry said stunned. "I work incredibly odd hours but even I manage days off, and a weekend away or two. A vacation a year."

"I am told I am invaluable, that lives will be forfeit without me. So I work, impossible hours, doing my job that before me barely existed compared to what I have done. And I am requested again and again and never say no."

"You are a computer tech, is it really life or death as all that?" Harry asked.

"It often seems such."

"Well, I know we part soon, but this I want you take with you," Harry said very seriously.

"A gift? I am happy with the umbrellas," Edan replied.

Harry paused because the man sounded utterly sincere in that. "Oh, well, I was going to teach you a million ways to say no."

"Are there a million ways? I thought I was just supposed to go with "No is a complete sentence" or some such drivel," Edan drank his pink concoction. "Oh I like this one." He signaled the bartender for another. "So how do I tell people no?"

"Try this," Harry suggested. "I have considered your request but due to the current constraints on my time I am unable to help you." Edan laughed and Harry smiled, "Or how about, Regretfully I cannot take that project on at this time, I can recommend someone to assist you." Edan was nodding and Harry kept going with other very polite options and then said, "And if all else fails, look them dead in the eye and say, If you keep bothering me when I have made my time and needs clear I will have no choice but to beat you to death with an external hard drive."

Edan choked on his pink drink. He coughed a little and Harry slapped his back. "That would require a fair bit of muscle. Those things are rather small these days."

"I don't know, pick something heavy yet portable to do with computers. You are fit enough to manage."

"There is one bloke at work, never takes no for an answer, always says that he is the best and he needs the best at his beck and call should a problem arise."

"While that is generally a sound strategy and something I personally agree with, people like that are used to getting their way and can be a little stubborn, not let go."

"You let go here, though," Edan said quietly.

"I've never let go like this before," Harry replied and for a moment the conversation was forgotten as they stared at each other. Harry looked at him. "Edan, did we ever meet?"

"Harry, we aren't to play that game," Edan said. He brushed his fingers against Harry's cheek. "Two nights pet, let them be."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into that touch. "Edan," he said. He brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "You tell them...you tell them that you know a man who is very skilled and very dangerous who is willing to do any manner of positively dreadful things to get you the break you need."

"Oh, do I know someone like that?"

"I am hell on wheels with a seam ripper," Harry answered with a grin.

"I can well believe that," Edan smiled. "Let's get tipsy and then go back to your room and fuck."

"An excellent plan, that I well support." Harry gestured and more drinks appeared in front of them and they also ordered a plate of snacks and they talked of silly things, tried to come up with a million ways to say no, and some were very inventive especially as they had another drink after that. Harry had spent years mildly abusing alcohol so he was in that lovely tipsy place but not drunk enough that his dick wouldn't work. It was a lovely place. And he knew one more drink would be bad because he was focused on the word lovely. "Back to the room?" Harry suggested.

"A walk on the beach first?" Edan countered.

"I'm not fucking on the beach, I do not want the ass in my sand," Harry said. Loudly. Several people looked at them. He gave them a dignified look. "I stand by what I said."

Edan laughed and hauled him out of the bar. "A walk, Harry," he promised. They went to the beach which was quiet, there being a party by the pool. Not empty but they were able to walk with toes in the waves with a handful of other couples. He realized that they looked like a couple as well. He never before would have been mistaken as a part of a pair, and for the moment in the dark he decided to embrace the pretense. He reached out and took Edan's hand and they walked quietly. Harry realized this had been to sober them up, just a little. 

"Worried I was too gone to perform?"

"Nae," Edan said. "I just thought you would look beautiful by the moonlight and water."

"How do you not have anyone?"

"I'm only charming on vacation," Edan said honestly. "All my want and desire pent up for that long? Explodes into all of this. Back in London, I'll be back to the serious, quiet man I usually am and I will be unnoticed as a sex object once more."

"No one could look at you and not want you," Harry said. He stopped and pulled Edan close. "You are bloody gorgeous."

"Pet, you are angling for a treat," Edan teased and Harry understood to drop it. "And a treat ye shall have," he swore. They slowly made their way back to the hotel and up to Harry's room. Inside a massage table was waiting. "Ye said you didn't want any hands on you but mine."

Harry kissed his jaw. "You really are too much." He took off his clothes all the way down and Edan put a towel on the table. Harry lay down and sighed. "I may fall asleep," he warned.

"Oh I think we can keep you awake," Edan said and the chuckle in his voice wasn't quite friendly and Harry shivered in anticipation. He dimmed the lights and put music on and Harry knew this was supposed to relax him, but it was already winding him up, the thought of Edan's hands all over him. 

Harry purred when the oiled hands touched his shoulders and fuck it felt like a professional massage.

"One hour of my day was getting tips on this," Edan said. "I had to tip very handsomely to get the table without the masseuse."

"Well worth it," Harry said on a happy moan. "Lord that feels good."

"I do exercises so as to avoid carpal tunnel. Between that and the typing I am very dexterous."

"You are," Harry agreed. The fingers moved slowly and firmly down his back and Edan definitely spent more time on his arse than a professional would have. Harry certainly didn't object to that. They were both quiet until Edan reached his ankles and asked him to flip over. Harry rolled over and Edan began to work his way back up Harry's body. "I am pretty sure the person didn't tell you to lavish quite so much attention there." Edan's hands were warm and slick on his cock as he made Harry fully hard.

"They would have if they had seen you," Edan countered. He kept rubbing Harry's balls and stroking his cock and Harry made a noise of protest but Edan just laughed a little. "Are ye protesting because you are worried about me?" Harry was able to give a vague nod even though there was little blood in his brian. "You can suck me off after." Harry thought that a fair deal and made a continue gesture. Edan moved his hands over Harry, firmly and quickly and hitting a rhythm that had Harry bucking on the table and in short order coming onto his own stomach. "Purrrrr," Harry said and he giggled when Edan licked him clean. Edan then finished the massage and went to wash his hands. "I'm terribly sorry, I'd blow you but I have no bones left in my body. Can't move off the table." Harry lifted an arm and let it flop to show the lack of bones.

He didn't need to see the man's face to know he was rolling his eyes. Harry felt himself being picked up and carried to the bed and all the pillow fluffed and put behind his head propping him up. He felt Edan against him and opened his eye. Oh, this would work nicely. He licked his lips and when Edan pressed his thumb against Harry's lower lip, Harry happily opened his mouth and let Edan fuck him face. It was rather nice to be of service and used for pleasure. Especially when the man above him kept praising him and calling him pet and Harry was both in the moment and sort of floating above it and he swallowed when Edan came down his throat. 

Harry groaned in protest when Edan reclaimed a pillow but he was then wrapped in those perfect arms so he decided not to complain too much. They both lightly dozed and woke a couple hours later and were ravenous. They ordered room service and watched a Mexican soap opera with very little Spanish knowledge between them. But still they both were rooting for the woman in red, she seemed very mad. They then watched some footie, with Harry's feet in Edan's lap and Harry liked the way Edan kept stroking his ankle.

Harry's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

_Harry send me a fucking photo of your bloke already_

There was barely any light, but Edan was smiling at the telly and Harry took a photo that just managed to show his profile and shoulders. He thought about getting another taken but Eggsy had apparently decided to call. "Excuse me for a moment," Harry said and took the phone to the bathroom. "Eggsy, isn't he gorgeous?"

"Harry -"

"I know right?" Harry was grinning, sure he knew why Eggsy was calling. "He is cut, I didn't have abs like that at half my age. He's more fit than you."

"Harry you have to -"

"Shag him some more, believe me I intend to," Harry laughed. "Eggsy, do you know, the first week here I was sure I was going to come home and turn down the job. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be what you, what the Kingsman needed to me to be. But he...he made me let go of everything. Being with him, but not in charge, just being? It gave me a break, it gave me back to myself Eggsy." Harry took a breath. "I can do the job, when I return. I can do this. I can be Arthur."

"Harry," Eggsy said sadly and there was something in his voice, something that worried Harry.

"I'm not getting attached. He and I agreed, this is a vacation fling, a dream. No matter that he's perfect and everything I could have wanted if I ever let myself want someone in my life."

"Harry, I just want you to be careful."

"I promise, Eggsy, I'm being careful," Harry replied. "And he's gorgeous isn't he?"

"He is," Eggsy agreed.

"That's why you were calling right? To let me gloat?" Harry said. There was silence. "Eggsy?"

"Yeah, of course, Harry," Eggsy said. There was a forced cheerfulness to his voice, but Harry figured it was just Eggsy's caring nature. The boy was worried about how attached Harry was becoming to a vacation fling. "Enjoy your last day and night with him tomorrow yeah? I'll see you at the airport in what 40 or so hours?"

"There about," Harry said. "He really is special, Edan, I mean."

"Yeah, Harry, almost as special as you. Take care, okay?" Eggsy asked.

"I will. You worry more than a mum."

"The people around me give me cause to worry."

"No cause here, just lovely, lovely shagging."

"Well enjoy your dicking then," Eggsy said, finally sounding normal.

"How odd, I used that word earlier today. Did I pick it up from you?"

"Yeah, Harry, probably. Go fuck and get some rest. See you at Heathrow." 

Harry shook his head after Eggsy hung up and walked back out. Edan had turned the tv off and was in the plunge pool and looking up at the stars. Harry joined him and linked their fingers. "There's so little time left," Harry said.

"We'll make it count," Edan promised and kissed his fingers. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. "Tell me there is fruit and toast," he said. He disliked eggs. 

"There is pretty much everything, now get your arse up, no food in bed." 

Harry sat up and padded over. He flopped in Edan's lap and enjoyed the way it made him grunt but then Edan adjusted him so that he could reach food and he pressed a piece of mango to Harry's mouth. Harry ate it happily. "I suppose I'm too old to sit like this," Harry said and went to switch to a chair. Edan's grip was firm on his side though, and another piece of fruit was pressed to his lips. Harry ate it and stayed where he was. He watched Edan drink coffee and eat his eggs in between feeding Harry. Harry reached out and took a sip from Edan's cup. "Not doctored," he joked.

"No, today I keep a clear head."

"Getting ready to return home," Harry said and pouted a little.

"That, and I want to be very clear and focused for my last day with you, pet," Edan said. He held up a last piece of fruit and when Harry took it, he nipped a little at Edan's fingers just to see what would happen. The hand at his side squeezed a bit in warning and Harry licked the fingers to apologize. "Feeling frisky this morning?" Edan asked.

Harry didn't answer, just began to suck at Edan's fingers in earnest.

"Subtle," Edan said and nudged Harry off his lap and went over to the comfy chair. "Go on then," he said and waited for Harry.

Harry was in a mood. A good one, but an odd one. He wanted to play, he realized. "What if I don't?" he asked, curious what would happen.

Edan began to stroke himself over his denim. "Then ye can watch me, if you like." He unzipped the jeans and began to pull at his cock. "But if I finish without your lips around my dick, you may regret it later."

"May?" Harry pressed.

"May," Edan replied. "Up to you, if you want to risk it." His strokes were quick, he wasn't drawing it out as a torture, Harry would have to make a decision soon enough.

Harry contemplated it as he watched Edan's hand twist up and down his skin and fuck but it was a pleasure to watch; he understood why Edan enjoyed it so much. "I'll risk it," Harry decided.

"Very well," Edan replied and through his head back and stroked himself off. When he was done, Harry fetched a flannel and gently cleaned him off and lay a kiss on the sensitive tip of Edan's cock. "Oh, pet, thank you, but that won't fix the problem you just created for yourself." He put his cock back in his pants and zipped the denim up.

"Is it a good problem?" Harry asked.

"You will find out," Edan replied and gave him a hard kiss. "Go shower, Harry."

Harry went to the shower and took his time, it was much better than his shower at home. He should actually do some renovations, get a better shower in. He finished and rubbed some lotion on after as well. He went out and Edan had laid out his bathing costume and a shirt. "To the beach?"

"One of those boat tours, to a private cove."

"I like that idea," Harry agreed and the morning was spent on and in the water. Harry had a couple drinks, and Edan kept his word and stuck to the sports drink that was offered as well. Edan actually had an underwater camera and was taking photos as they snorkled. "I bet I look absurd in those," Harry said when they came up for air.

"You aren't in any of them, I just cared about the fish."

"Then why was the camera pointed at me?"

"There was an interesting fish," Edan said and smiled. Harry had to lean in and kiss him. "Remind me when we pack up tonight to make sure I give you a stick with your butterfly photos."

"Edan, are we on the same flight out?" Harry asked. There couldn't be that many flights back to London.

"Doubtful, I have a couple meetings in America before I return home," Edan explained.

"Oh," Harry shrugged. It had been a foolish hope that maybe they'd have a few more hours together. "What time do you leave?"

"I am being taken to the airport at 6am tomorrow."

"You arrived after me, and leave before. You really need more time off."

"I'll tell my boss that you said so," Edan was laughing and that hurt Harry. Harry decided to swim a bit more, underwater it was quiet. He felt Edan beside him and they swam until the guide said it was time to return to the boat. "I'm sorry Harry."

"I just..." Harry didn't really know what he wanted to say, what he was feeling. "I think you deserve better than what you have at your job. From what you suggest."

"We seldom get what we deserve, but perhaps my new boss will be more understanding than my last one," Edan replied. "Only time will tell."

"Remember, beat to death with an external hard drive," Harry said and smiled at Edan. This time when his photo was taken, Edan couldn't pretend that it was of something else. Harry leaned over and kissed him. "You are important, Edan."

"No, not in comparison to some," Edan answered.

Harry shook his head. "You are important," he repeated, in his most serious Kingsman voice. He nuzzled the man and enjoyed the ride back to the hotel. "What next?" he asked.

"The room?" Edan suggested.

"Excellent," Harry replied and they hurried upstairs and Harry for the first time was the aggressor and when they were in the room began to kiss Edan, desperately. Hungry, bruising kisses, and nips to the neck. "To remind you, of me, that I said you are important." The words were whispered against skin, perhaps unheard but he needed to say them. Edan had made him feel whole, he wanted the man to feel strong. He kissed his way down the man's body tasting the salt of the sea, and of his skin, warmed by the sun and how hot the man just ran. He pulled down the absurd bathing costume Edan wore and wrapped his lips around his cock. He pressed fingers against hip, leaving bruises on Edan similar to the ones that had been on his own for days. Edan's fingerprints were all over Harry seen and unseen and he wanted to do the same to the other man. Harry didn't hesitate but took as much of Edan's cock as he could, squeezing the base with his fingers. He sucked and squeezed and ignored his own growing erection. When he could feel Edan getting close he pulled off and finished him off with his hand so that Edan could come on his face.

"You were right, one eye does make that a little less worrisome."

Edan laughed, a low sound, happy and blissed out. "I suppose a photo right now would be a bit of a trashy thing to ask for."

"I don't mind," Harry said.

Edan stared at him in surprise and reached into his bag and Harry let him take the photo, of Harry on his knees, covered in come. Edan took him to the bathroom and washed his face clean and turned them so they both faced the mirror, Edan behind him. Edan pulled down Harry's bathing costume, and brought both their hands to Harry's cock and together they watched and slowly brought Harry off. 

"You really have to stop making my bones all noodley," Harry said, knowing that he was barely standing, that Edan had him upright. "Nap?"

"Aye, a nap sounds excellent."

Harry let himself be cuddled in the bed and they both drifted off. He felt so warm and content, and he realized they were grown men and they could make a choice. They were both in London, why couldn't they try to make it work? He sat up quickly and nudged Edan. "Edan, a proposal," he said and he said it in his urgent voice, a work voice, without quite knowing he was doing that.

He flinched as Edan sat up fast, and seemed almost still asleep. "Agent, what is the situation, do ye need an exit?" His fingers flew, like he was typing in his sleep.

For a moment everything went tunneled, dark, for Harry as those words rang in his ears like they had so many times in his life. Things, tiny moments from the last few days crystalized as he understood. "No, I am fine." Edan looked so close to waking up and Harry couldn't. He just couldn't. "Edan, you are on vacation, go back to sleep. You are dreaming. Hush, my love. Sleep." Harry gently pushed him back down into the pillows and kissed his head. "You need to rest. Tomorrow will come too quickly." He stroked Edan's brow until it smoothed and the man was asleep again.

Harry got out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower but didn't step in yet. He just looked at himself in the mirror and tried to figure out what was next. Did he confront the man, did Edan even know? Harry could not remember what he may or may not have given away. Was this all planned? Did Edan set this up to change his work environment, to get an edge over Harry? He dismissed that thought. It didn't match the man he had gotten to know over the last week. The man he had almost known for two decades. Harry stepped into the shower where the water could easily wash away the tears of confusion and loss that fell. When he turned the water off, he had made a decision. They would have their night and tomorrow would be tomorrow. They would stick to the plan, that it was all a fling, a dream.

He dried off and went and called the butler service to arrange a dinner in the room. Edan was waking up and Harry went over. "I've ordered us food, I just want you until we have to part," Harry said. He watched Edan stretch in the bed and had to drop a kiss on a sculpted bicep. "Does that suit?"

"Aye, it suits well, pet," Edan agreed. "I want to have a lot of fun with you tonight."

"I look forward to it," Harry promised.

Edan was looking at him. "Are you alright?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Yes, of course. Time is on my mind is all."

"We have hours yet. We can build them into something wonderful."

Harry willed the tears not to fall, to not show in his eyes. "I like wonderful." 

"Going to tie you up, pet," Edan was smiling. "Play with you until you beg, and then if you beg really prettily, I will fuck you."

Harry just gave him another kiss at that. It all passed in a blur, too quickly. There was food and conversation and then Edan's belt, and more pleasure than Harry could deal with. It was all so much, and Harry didn't know if he would remember every second of it or it would be lost. But he knew if it all faded away, the way Edan looked at him, with passion, and awe and those eyes blown out with arousal for Harry, because of Harry, that face would linger in his mind.

In his heart.

"Edan, please," Harry said as the man pushed into him. "Can I have all of you?"

"I rather think you do," Edan joked as he sank all the way in.

"In this moment, can we just pretend? That you are mine and I am yours?"

"Harry, ye hurt yourself," Edan said.

"I can endure the pain. Please, Edan."

"Of course, my pet," Edan crooned. "Of course I am yours and you are mine." Edan whispered words of praise and promise that Harry let soak into his skin, words that with the movements of Edan's body had him coming untouched. Harry drifted as Edan cleaned them up and they cuddled for the last time. 

"Edan?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"This was the best dream ever," Harry whispered. "I want it to last forever." When Edan kissed his shoulder, Harry couldn't stop the tear that fell.

"Pet..." Edan began and Harry squeezed his arm, begging silently. "Pet, you are better than any dream."

Harry tried to stay awake but couldn't and when he awoke with his alarm, there was no sign of Edan in the suite beyond the small USB stick left on the table. Harry packed and was driven to the airport and he didn't talk to anymore more than he had to. He tried to sleep on the flight, but mostly stared out at nothing.

Eggsy was waiting for him and they went through the airport and into a waiting car that had a woman in it, in a rather bright green wig. "Harry, this is uh...Tilde. Tilde, Harry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said and smiled at him. "Did you enjoy your dicking?"

The voice was the one on the phone and Harry looked at her face and realized who it was. He shook her hand and gave her as genteel a nod as he could. "I did, your highness. And I apologize, eternally for saying that."

"And we apologize, as well," she said. "We should not have bothered -" Eggsy coughed to interrupt her and she frowned at him.

"I know, Eggsy," Harry said softly. "It was Merlin I was with, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "How didn't you know?"

"We've never met in person, and voice distortion programming on missions." Harry shrugged. "The rules kept everyone very separate, for safety, for hierarchy."

"Are you okay?" Tilde asked looking at Harry with concern. 

"I will be, ma'am," he said.

"Tilde," she insisted. "If I am to be dating your protege, we are Tilde and Harry, yes?"

"You are very kind, and very beautiful. Eggsy is a lucky man."

"No shit, Harry, figured that out well enough," Eggsy said. They were driving through London. "Harry, what are you going to do?"

Harry looked out the window and said nothing for a minute. "I suppose, I will be become Arthur, and have a meeting with the Merlin. And we shall see." He felt a warm hand on his and looked down. Tilde was squeezing his hand.

"Love is a son of a bitch isn't it?" she said.

Harry laughed at that. "It was just supposed to be random sex."

She nodded, "It was just supposed to be thank god the world didn't end sex. But some people?" She smiled at Eggsy and he looked back at her in awe. "Some people? They belonged in your heart and you didn't know it until you met them and let them go. And you realize you need them with you, however you can manage." She gestured to her wig.

Harry kissed her fingers. "It is different?"

"How?" she asked.

"Because," was all Harry could say.

"So you break your own heart, you don't take a chance?" she asked.

"What chance is there? It was all a dream." They were at his house. "Thank you for the lift." He got out of the car and Eggsy jumped out too, and gave him a giant hug and Harry leaned into it for a moment. "I'll be fine."

"Sure," Eggsy agreed and didn't let go.

"Eggsy, leave the man be," Tilde said leaning out of the car. Eggsy still wouldn't let go of Harry and she could see that Harry wanted to be alone. "Eggsy, let go, or the words good dicking will never apply to you again."

Harry snorted as Eggsy let go of him and slid back into the car. He liked Tilde very much. They left and he went into the house, which felt so quiet and cold.

Harry poured himself a large drink and went to the office. He plugged the stick into his computer. The photos of the butterflies were all there, as well as a couple of him swimming, and in bed. They were stunning photos, the ones Edan took. And there was one last photo, a picture of words written on hotel stationary.

_Pet,_

_Forgive me for not telling you when I figured it out 3 days ago._

_I will serve at the pleasure of my king._

_You will be in my dreams._

Harry turned the computer off, and went to bed. And missed Edan's arms around him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we switch to Merlin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic

He had generally woken alone for most of his life. He had done the math once, he figured that he had woken up with someone beside him for less than one hundred days in his life. He seldom spent the night when he had sex, it seemed like so much work. He had tried in the early days of his job, had a lover, but the person despised the hours that Merlin kept that there was no stability. There had been a few other attempts but he felt like he was the embodiment of a Rita Hayworth line,  _they go to bed with Gilda and wake up with me_. Men went to bed with Edan and woke up to Merlin, or more likely to no one.

All that meant that being back in his bed, that he had spent a fortune on and was more comfortable than anything ever, should have been restful and even enjoyable. He was unaccustomed to anyone with him, ergo his arms shouldn't be missing Harry. He shouldn't be missing him. He shouldn't be waking up saying pet. He hoped that it would end soon.

He had to forget his pet...Harry, for the moment, because that was not the man he was meeting today. Today he was meeting Arthur.

Merlin showered and shaved his scruff and his head, making everything as smooth as possible. He didn't wear aftershave, the stuff always annoyed him. He went to his drawers and pulled out pants and sock and slid them on. He had a uniform just as the agents did. One of his own choosing, yes, but he needed his armor today. He almost wished for a sword, but his clipboard would have to suffice. He opened the wardrobe and stared. The pants were all variations of grey, the sweaters greens and browns but it seemed an eternity to pick. The layers would protect him. What usually took 15 minutes took almost an hour.

He had known himself enough to allow the time and he wasn't late to the shop.

Merlin walked up to Arthur's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard and he couldn't. His limbs felt like lead, two words in Harry's voice shouldn't have broken him.

They wouldn't break him.

He closed his eyes and let himself count to three, more and he might run. He opened the door and went into the office. Harry was gorgeous in his Kingsman suit. The man was beautiful. They stared at each other and Merlin gave a small nod. Like they had promised,  _they had promised_. If they saw each other, they would at most nod, and remember it fondly as a dream. He waited, and watched Harry. Watched his new king.

And when Harry merely nodded, Merlin felt something release inside him. He could do this. Merlin went a little more forward and bent in a graceful bow. "I serve at the pleasure of the King." The air in the room became charged for just a moment.

"Sit please, I will not require the formality that I am sure Chester bathed in, the snob."

"And you are not a snob?" Merlin asked and cursed that that was too personal. "My apologies. I have prepared an audit of my department, and -"

"Merlin, please, sit," Harry said and Merlin sat in the chair. "Relax, we have much to go over, and I have a great deal to learn about your department. I promise I will not attempt to change too many things."

Merlin looked at him. "Ye will fix nothing in my department, sir," he said.

"You said no," Harry sounded so pleased.

"Will you listen?"

"God no, but well done," Harry said. "Now then I agree that a certain amount of secrecy is important, agents not necessarily knowing everyone at the table isn't a bad thing, but I feel that support staff and R&D need a closer relationship to bring about the best cohesion in -"

"Arthur, there is very little secrecy in my staff," Merlin interrupted. "I did away with 90% of those rules about 16 years ago." He could see Harry thinking. "Remembering the improvement in your equipment that happened about then are you?"

"Lee," Harry said softly.

"Was that his name? I'm never given candidate names, just a number, but aye, how that all fell out, our department could have done better and I made us better. Chester never paid attention to mere support staff, so we got away with it." Merlin shrugged. "Will you censure me after the fact."

"No," Harry replied. "No, it saved our lives, saved the world." Harry was clearly thinking, and Merlin was willing to wait. "Would it help your job not to just receive the after reports but be able to sit down and talk with the agents?"

"A requested I submitted dozens of times," Merlin responded. "I don't know your faces, I see through your eyes, but that doesn't mean I see everything. If that makes sense."

"It does, the feel of it, what in an instant we felt was missing or needed."

"Beyond written requests for equipment, and when problems arose, we are given nothing. I can do so much more. Give me an inch, Arthur, and I'll give you the world."

"You could, if you wanted."

"No," Merlin said firmly. "No."

He watched Harry swallow and wanted to bite his throat. But they were here now and he could never bite the throat of his king. "Let us talk about what your half of the Kingsman need," Harry said and the meeting continued in a professional manner from there and much was accomplished. Harry did have interesting ideas, some with potential, and some an overreach, and Merlin occasionally told him so. It was nice not to be sneered at or told to mind his place. "Is there anything else we need to discuss at the moment, Merlin?"

"No, Arthur, I think that we are set. I did not expect to say this, but I look forward to working for you."

"With," Harry said firmly. "Because Chester may have forgotten this, but an agent is only as good as those behind him. We work together, Merlin. Arthur would not be Arthur without him, after all."

"I will not disappoint you."

"And I will do my best to not disappoint you," Harry said.

"I don't think ye could," Merlin replied and wished he didn't. Because it opened a door.

"We need to talk about this," Harry said.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't. We put it away. It was perfect and we move on."

"Perfect?" 

Merlin felt too exposed. "I have to go."

"But we need to have this out. I'm not mad that you knew who I was."

"No," Merlin said and stood up.

"Please, Edan..."

"If ye continue along this line of inquiry, I will beat you to death with an external hard drive. Good day, Arthur." Merlin almost ran out of the room and down to his private office. There was the one that had his mission computers and the one he spent the most time in, but there was another smaller space, for when he needed no interruptions. He took his glasses off and pressed his palms to his eyes.

He wanted.

He wanted so much.

But Harry would want the man he met on vacation and Merlin couldn't be that man all the time. And if he tried, and failed as he knew he would Harry would be so disappointed.

Harry had had Edan, he'd never want Merlin. And most of the time that is who he was.

**************************************************

Merlin didn't know if it was a blessing or torture that he and Harry worked well together. Kingsman was being reshaped into a more cohesive but still secretive world. Mission time and results were improving and overall the morale was just better. And Merlin ignored the way Harry looked at him.

He hoped that Harry ignored the way Merlin looked at him.

A mission went pair shaped while they were in a meeting and Merlin raced down to his systems and Harry followed. He guessed the man was curious to see how it all worked from this side of the camera. It was hours, Merlin furiously working to keep the agent alive. He didn't even notice all the tea that Harry kept bringing him. He got the agent out, the man walking on a broken leg, but alive. He made it to a safe house and helped had been dispatched hours ago. Merlin's assistant took over, monitoring the situation and Merlin now that he wasn't typing and working felt on the edge of collapse.

He barely felt Harry guide him upstairs to a room. Merlin thought maybe he should object when Harry stripped him down to vest and pants, but the man had seen more, and he was almost asleep. He went where Harry guided and soon was wrapped in blankets on the bed. "I need...when he returns, I need to -"

"Your assistant can do it."

"I'm fit for the job," Merlin tried to protest but the words were jumbled.

"You are," Harry reassured. "But that was intense. Is it always like that for you when we run into problems?"

Merlin snorted a little. "No. You were much much worse."

"When you realized who I was, how didn't you walk away?" Harry asked.

"Because I was falling in love with you," Merlin said. 

"So why can't we try?"

Harry's hand was so warm against his cheek. He wanted to hold that warmth close forever. He would let himself have a minute.

"Because no one ever wants who I am everyday. Vacation Edan and real Merlin are so different. And I couldn't bear it when the day came that you would look at me and wonder why you wasted your time on such a boring and work driven man." Merlin's eyes were so heavy. "That dream was more than I ever expected. You were more than I ever could have imagined." He thought maybe Harry answered that but he fell asleep without hearing it.

He woke alone and his clothes folded neatly on the chair. He went and had a cold shower and dressed and went out to face the day.

Their next meeting, neither he nor Harry brought it up, and they both ignored the looks they gave each other.

**************************************

They had had their biweekly meeting, only Harry was not looking well and Merlin was concerned. "Arthur, do you need to go to medical?"

"No, I'm just tired," Harry said. 

"You look more than tired," Merlin protested. It is the worst Harry had looked in the last 4 months. "Is there a problem I can help you with?" He watched as Harry seemed to struggle. "Please, Arthur, let me help you."

"I need you to go to your office," Harry said after a minute. "Just look, at the change I made."

"To my private office? Ye went in there without my permission?" Merlin for a moment debated finding a hard drive. "Arthur, that is a step too far."

"I know," Harry said. And Merlin could see the man's heart in his eyes. "Just...please."

Merlin nodded and left without another word. He opened the door and was confused, the place looked exactly the same. The walls were the same colour, the desk and computer were his. He went and sat in the chair and for a moment nothing registered as different. But as he angled his head up a little, he saw it and was glad he was sitting down.

No wonder Harry had looked so wrecked.

Hanging a couple hundred cocktail umbrellas from a man's ceiling would do that to you. 

They were different though. Not covered in flowers and bright colours, but the colours of his jumpers, and tiny binary written on them. And one in the very middle was the first one that he had slipped in Harry's hair.

Merlin stared up at the paper umbrellas and felt a tear fall. 

Only Harry could make that happen. He nodded to himself and stood on top of his desk and pulled down the umbrella from that first night, when he had been exhausted and jet lagged and seen the man at the bar. His exact type. It was as if his dreams had come to life. And he had wanted and played it and got him. The perfect stranger that he had known for years. There was a usb stick attached to it and he plugged it into his computer.

It was filled with photos taken on Harry's Kingsman glasses, catching all the yearning looks that Merlin gave him. And one from the trip, grainy and dark, and Merlin wondered when he ever looked that soft. He wanted more of that soft.

The last photo was a piece of paper with words on it.

_I don't want vacation Edan._

_I don't want work Merlin._

_I just want you, who is both those things and more._

_A chance, one chance to know the more._

_Edan, let me meet you._

Merlin closed his computer down and tried to think what was logical to do. What his heart wanted him to do. There was a knock at his door and Eggsy popped his head in. He looked rather tired too. "Helped Harry did you?"

"I cost you some vacation hours, you helping get Tilde to London in secret," Eggsy said. "Figured good way to pay you back. Looks quite pretty, I think." He held out a mug to Merlin. His favourite tea, and one of those custom paper umbrellas in it. "He asked me to bring this to you."

Merlin took the cup. "What if it all falls apart?."

Eggsy shook his head. "Might. Hell me and Tilde? That maybe lasts forever or maybe lasts until next month. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. Someone that baddass wants to give you their heart? You don't not try for as long as you can, as hard as you can."

Merlin looked at the umbrella in the tea and nodded. He moved past Eggsy and went up to Harry's office, that first umbrella still in his hand. Harry was pacing and biting a nail. "Oh, pet," he said and went over to stop him. Harry gasped and looked shattered. Merlin imagined he didn't look much better. He put the umbrella in Harry's hair. "Any idea of a bar that makes a decent pina colada in London?"

Harry's eye was swimming. "I'm sure I can find one."

"That would be good for an anniversary," Merlin said. "If we make it to one. Tonight though maybe a pint at the place a block over?" He wondered if Harry could see his nerves.

"That sounds good," Harry agreed.

They stood there and just looked at each other. Merlin wondered what else they should say now. There were a thousand words in his throat, and he couldn't pick where to start.

"We won't make it to one," Harry said. 

"I don't understand."

"You said if we make it to one anniversary, we won't," Harry said. Merlin watched him come close and he leaned into Harry's touch. "Edan, we'll make it to 30." Merlin sank into the kiss that Harry offered.

The butterflies in Harry's house were slowly replaced with the paper umbrellas they collected on their vacations, where every trip they pretended to meet for the first time at the bar.


End file.
